A new Adventure! a Female Super Sayian!
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: Agoma's Father was killed by Goku, a Sayian who lives on earth. She travels the galaxy to meet the man who defeated him. She has her own troubles as well being chased by Dr. Zager who wants to use her Sayian powers to resurrect Telris, the man who almost destroyed earth. Can she rely on the Man who she hates to help her escape from the mad man, or will Earth face Telris' wrath
1. Chapter 1: the person

**Me: hi I thought I'd try something new this time since everyone loved the Fairy Tail stories I thought I'd try my luck at Dbz.**

Chapter 1: The person

It was an easy day for me just traveling around; most people don't know me, like I care anyway. It was going easy until I met Dr. Zager. He tied to control my powers for me, or at least contain them. I've been on the run ever sense so his 10 goons don't try and find me. I'd hate to waste my own strength on those losers so I try to hide as much as possible.

I finally land when I spotted a deserted cave, with a river bed nearby; since it was noon I thought to get myself some shut eye.

*At the river*

"Hey, Goku did you catch any fish yet?" Krillian asked noticing Goku's relaxed position by the river bed. He walks closer and realizes that Goku was asleep! "Goku!" Krillian yelled, shaking his friend's shoulders. "Oh hey, Krillian. Ah man did I fall asleep?!" Goku cried as he reeled in his line, to see his bait was gone. "Ah man!"

*at the cave*

I woke to the noise of somebody yelling a name. "Gees they're too loud." I said to myself as I walked to the entrance. I shrugged my shoulders after a minute then went to lay down again to sleep.

*At the river*

"Hey Goten, can you go fine some more firewood?" Gohan asked his younger brother as he helped Goku get another fish out of the river barehanded. "Sure, Gohan!" Goten ran through the trees, that's when he noticed foot prints in the dirt going into the cave. "Huh? Is someone in there?" Goten whispered to himself as he peeked into the cave and spots someone lying on the ground.

"It's a girl." Goten whispered then looks back at the river. "I should go tell dad." Goten ran back to the river bed in a hurry which catches Krillian off guard. "What's wrong, Goten?" he asked. Goku and Gohan look up as well.

"I saw someone in a cave up the mountain side right there." Goten pointed tin the direction he came from. "Oh we better see who's up there then." Gohan stood up and had Goten lead the way to the cave.

"God, I can feel amazing energy just coming from that cave from here." Goku grimaced kind of startled by the massive energy given off. "She's in there!" Goten cries in a whispered voice. Goku looks over his shoulder. "Not just any girl, a Sayian. Her power level is massive."

*inside the cave*

I woke up with a start sensing someone just outside the cave. "Who's there!?" I yelled throwing an energy disc towards the entrance, making someone scream in shock. "Don't worry, we aren't here to hurt you!" a tall man walked in followed by two boys and another man.

"Who are you?" I searched his energy reading it was similar to my own. "I'm Goku. It's ok, what's your name?" the tall man said to me. "Agoma. And don't laugh I know it's a guy's name." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey, hey there's no need to be defensive. Or hostile. We're all Sayians here." The younger boy said putting his palms out to me. "And what's your name, Hot shot?" I said instigating a fight between me and him.

"It's Gohan. And I know you're just itching to fight so how about it?" Gohan stood in front of me. "Hey, Gohan. Don't start fighting already, you just met already." Goku sounded like Gohan was gonna ask me out. "Don't worry he's not the one I want to fight anyway." I said pointing my finger at Goku. "I wanna fight you, Goku." I smirked. "Or should I say Kakarot?" Goku looked disturbed. "How do you know that name?" He cried in my face.

"Maybe you remember the man by the name of Telris?" I said getting a bit of anger in my voice. "Don't tell me, that man was your Father?!" Goku cried in shock, Gohan looked distraught.

"He was before you killed him!" I screamed. "He and I may not have been on great terms but you killed the only family I had! And you're gonna pay, with your life!" I transformed into super Sayian 2 mode.

"I am also a lot stronger than he was, so you may not survive this if you were no match for him in the beginning." I walked towards them sending energy orbs at them repeatedly until the whole cave blew up.

"Get out!" Goku cried pushing the others out of the cave entrance. "You won't get away with this, Agoma!" Goten cried as he sent orbs at me. I heard something. "I hate to start a fight then leave but looks like my enemy is after me so bu-bye!" I said as I flew away at max speed.

That wasn't the last time I would be seeing Goku again.

**Me: what do you guys think? For a start pretty good right?**


	2. Chapter 2: Chasing Agoma

**me: hey guys here the next chapter for a new adventure, I know it's not very good as fairy tail but I want to at least try also if you want to understand a lot of the terminology you have to watch some of Dbz to understand who is who and what is what**

Chapter 2: Chasing Agoma

Goku watched as the female super Sayian fled the battle, when he spots 10 men going in the same direction she was going in. "What was that all about? She starts a fight but doesn't even finish it?" Krillian was puzzled, so were Goten and Gohan. "What do you think dad?" Gohan asks Goku who stared up at the direction she went.

"She's had bad problems with humans, that's for sure. She acted like we were gonna hurt her or something." Goku looked up to the sky remembering his first reaction with humans, he was just a kid when he landed on this planet barely an infant who was found by an old man by the name of Gohan his grandfather who raised him. His first encounter with another human was when he ran into Bulma on the side of the road going into the mountains where he was returning to with fish he had caught.

He didn't even know what he was until he met Vegeta, a prince of the Sayian planet Vegeta before it was destroyed. They had met on the Nemekian planet where Freeza was searching for the dragon balls.

"She already understands everything except who to trust." Krillian replies before flying up to the sky to see the direction they went in. "It looks like they were heading towards Master Roshi's place." Krillian called to Goku. "Well might as well follow them." Goku took off flying first everyone else following after him.

*With Agoma*

'I can't seem to shake these losers, is there any way I could hide from these guys?' I thought to myself as I speed forward finally losing tract of them as I flew down to an island with a small pink house on it. "Hello? Anyone here?" I called as I landed on the island. There didn't seem like people were on the island but I couldn't tell unless I checked inside the house itself.

"Hey!" I heard a voice from the sky and I stopped in my tracks afraid it was a goon but it was just Goku's youngest son, Goten. "Why'd you follow me? Where's your Father?" I asked to my surprise they all came down from the sky.

I noticed someone else came down, it was a younger boy about a year or so older than Goten who looked strangely familiar. "Trunks, what are you doing here?" I asked the boy with purple hair. "What are You doing here?" Trunks asked as he walked up to me.

"This is none of your business why I'm here." I hissed in his face. "You woke up on the wrong side of the bed again, didn't you." He sneered at me which I met back with a glare. "Quite you're bickering, you idiots." Gohan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What you say!?" we both yelled at Gohan who just sighed. "You guys are nuts." Goku laughed. "Why do I hear familiar voices out here?" an old fart came out of the house. "Hey Roshi!" Gohan cried hugging the old man. "I'm out of here." I said as I tried to take off before Goku got in front of me blocking my exit. "Let me go, Goku." I yelled as I sidestepped him and quickly speed away. "Oh no, you don't!" Goku cried as he chased after me all three boys chasing after him as well. "Wait for us dad!" Goten and Gohan cried as they sped up to catch Goku who wasn't too far behind me. "You can't catch me, Goku!" I cried as I went in the opposite direction which shocked all three family boys except Trunks who caught on and chased after me as soon as I changed direction.

"Get away, you little dummy!" I cried as he tried to grab me by my leg. "You aren't going anywhere." He cried, I smirked and held two fingers to my forehead. "Oh really?" I said as I teleported wish I could've seen the look on his face though. "Hehe," I laughed as I flew away from the island where the guys were still looking for me.

*With Goku*

"Where is she?" Goku asked Goten who was just as lost as he was. "O don't know dad you were after her first. Speaking of which, where's Trunks?" Goten looked around then spotted the purpled hair boy fly towards them. "She got away, apparently she can teleport as well." Trunks gasped for air a bit.

"Damn it! How are we supposed to find her now?" Gohan cursed curling his hand into a fist. "Calm down, Gohan. We'll find her somehow she seems to know how to hide her energy it seems that its only released when she sleeps or when she's prepare to fight." Goku replies.

"Did she get away?" Roshi asked as they landed back on the island. "Nope, she got away." Goten said as he kicked his foot in the sand. "She was a Sayian wasn't she, Goku?" he asked Goku who was still searching for her energy. "Yes she was, but she seemed distrusted with human or anyone she sees as a threat. And somehow she's also being hunted by 10 goons that belong to someone." Goku grimaced still searching for her signal. "She told me she was being chased by Dr. Zager a genetic engineering scientist who wanted her power for something." Trunks said staring down at the waves. "Why didn't you tell us before?!" Goten yelled at his friend. "Because she told me not to tell anyone!" Trunks retorted.

"What happened, Trunks? How did you meet her?" Goku asked him sternly. "She helped me aim my energy disc better so I could knock an apple out of a tree. We started talking and she told me she was a Sayian searching for someone." Trunks said as he kicked the sand just like Goten.

"We better try and find her again tomorrow." Goku sighed.

**Me: I'll stop it here for now I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Strategizing

**Me: hey guys welcome to another chapter for a new adventure!**

**Brona: I don't understand much of this story.**

**Me: that's because you have to have read or watched most of the dbz series to know the characters. **

**Brona: oh that sounds simple. **

**Me: not as simple as you think, it's a little complicated to follow but I followed it with an open mind so it's easier to comprehend everything going on in the story!**

**Brona: I have to read this story, Goku sounds like a powerful character!**

**Me: he's even stronger than Natsu in some ways he can go up to Super Sayian 4 nobody else in the dbz series made it that far in power.**

**Brona: 0.0 he sounds dangerous!**

**Me: yeah but he has a heart of gold! ^_^ that's why he's so lovable he has an innocent mind as well not like most guy characters.**

**Brona: wow**

**Brona & Me: Happy Fourth of July! :D**

**Me: and for anyone who's curious, Agoma is the same age as Trunks actually so you'll see some moments between them! **

**Gohan: on to the story! Btw Tasha doesn't own Dragon Ball Z **

Chapter 3: Strategizing

Krillian looked at Goku who was pondering on how to find Agoma, who somehow vanished from the skies impossible to locate by energy frequencies.

"Dad, don't worry we'll find her. First we gotta get more detail and information about her before we can find her. Maybe we can ask Vegeta he might know something? Or Dende? He might know more than anybody!" Gohan suggested standing up in front of his father.

"Dende might know something so let's go to the lookout guys!" Goku called standing up and taking to the sky, with everyone following after him.

*at the lookout*

Dende steps outside of the sanctuary in time to see Goku and the other land. "Welcome, Goku. What may I do for you?" Dende was a Nemekian that Gohan and Krillian had saved on Nemek from Freeze; he had the power to heal people's wounds and was a very important part of the fight with Freeze.

"Hi Dende, we need some information on a new Sayian who appeared here on earth." Goku asked walking up to the Nemekian god.

"I think King Kai would have more information than I would but I do know that she's being hunted by a mad scientist. Dr. Zager, he is a genetic engineering scientist who wants to create an ultimate Sayian. He wants to revive Telris using her power, the daughter of Telris; you're exact look-alike, Goku." Dende said.

"We do know she has the same exact power level as dad and she can go super Sayian 2." Gohan said remembering the sapphire blue haired black eyed Sayian.

"So you're also saying that those goons chasing her earlier belonged to this Zager fella?" Krillian concluded.

A spark flew in the air, and Goku sensed something. "Her power level just rose to 2,000! We better find her now while we have the chance!" he waved goodbye to Dende and everyone followed him in the direction of the energy surge.

*with Agoma*

"Hehe, we finally caught you this time!" Bruce, the biggest guy there boasted. "You thinks so wouldn't you?" I smiled as I roared out my frustration turning into super Sayian. "You guys messed with the wrong girl." I warned.

Dante the scraggly dude started laughing his butt off. "I think you messed up there, Bruce!" he threw a disc at me which I deflected into Gus's direction.

"Whoa!" he barely managed to dodge the deflected attack which hit right where he used to be.

I roared again, my power making cracks in the earth and splinted the rocks near me. I gave each one of the 5 men who managed to catch up to me an intimidating look.

"You won't get away! By the end of Today lord Telris will be reborn!" Gus proclaimed. The men we're all aliens ones I didn't know the names to. Somehow they even knew who my father was.

"Sorry boys, but you'll have to go back empty handed!" someone called up above. "Goku! Don't interfere!" I screamed as my anger raised my power level again to 3,000. I fired plasma balls at them all.

Somehow Goku and his friends dodged them but Gus and the 4 other guys weren't as I managed to get away. Trunks got in my way while I made my escape as did the other. "Leave me alone!" I cried firing disc at them.

That's when Goku tackled me. "You need help, we already know about Dr. Zager!" he cried, which pierced my concentration. I look at him with stunned eyes. "How do you know about him?" my voice was weak.

"He's after your power, he wants to revive Telris and take control of this planet again." Goku was right on the dot. I let him lower us down to the ground where I fall to my knees.

Trunks runs to me. "Are you ok, Agoma?" he placed a small hand on my shoulder which was full of comfort. I nod my head giving him a kind smile to make him feel better. "Uh huh." I said, as I struggled to get to my feet.

Gohan caught me as I was about to fall face first into the grass. "Whoa be careful, you wasted a lot of energy transforming into super Sayian 2." His strong grip helped steady my legs.

I look up at Goku as I limped towards him with Gohan's help. "Why do you want to help me?" I groaned my muscles failing me. "You hated my father, yet you want to help his only child." I whispered barely auditable.

Somehow he managed to hear what I said. "Well, because I don't turn away from someone in trouble or in need." He said that with a smile with made me embarrassed. The next words out of his mouth shocked me. "Do you need a place to stay?" he asked his eyes serious.

"You can't stay out in the open or they'll find you faster. Why not stay at my place. Mom won't mind!" Trunks smiled at me, my eyes soften a smile playing on my lips. "Sure, Trunks." I said as I rubbed my hand in his hair ruffling it up.

Trunks grinned up at me. He takes me by the hand. "Come on then!" he ran ahead of me as he flew up with me behind him. "Wait for me!" Goten cried as he flies after us.

That was the start of a beautiful friendship between Goten, Trunks and me.

**Me: what do you guys think? :D**

**Brona: that was cute, and awesome!**

**Me: see told you these guys are awesome!**

**Brona: you're right!**

**Gohan: we'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Agoma VS Vegeta!

**Me: hey guys sorry I took so long to do another chapter for this story I was very busy working on the Princess and The dragon which everyone is enjoying**

**Brona: why are you starting back up with this story again?**

**Me: because I came up with something and plus I want to wait a little bit longer before starting up can't say I love you again.**

**Annie: I kind of like this story! :D**

**Me: thank you! **

**Ashley: I don't understand Dragon ball z too much but this story sounds ok as far as I'm concerned.**

**Me: ok? Then let's get on with the story!**

Chapter 4: Agoma VS Vegeta!

I was still following Trunks back to his house, I groaned because we had been flying for more than 30 minutes and we still weren't there yet.

"Trunks! How much farther!? We've been flying for a long time now!" Goten kept up with me evenly as I stayed close to Trunks trying not to lose him even though I was clearly faster than them both.

"Not much farther! See you can see the city now!" Trunks pointed down below us to the busy city under us. "Is this the place?" I said as I floated in the air above a huge building that was supposedly a house?

"Yeah this is the place!" Trunks said as he got down on the ground with Goten. I unsurely got on the ground, being a little cautious of the place.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! I brought friends with me as well!" Trunks called as he stepped inside the house with me and Goten following behind. "Huh?" I was confused. The inside didn't look as normal as it was outside. The whole place was covered in wires and machine parts with tools everywhere you looked.

"Why does this place look more like a laboratory than a house?" I asked Goten. He just laughed. "That's because this is Bulma's workshop, the actually house part is upstairs!" Goten flew over to some stairs that led up. "Come on, we'll show you." Trunks was already running up the stairs.

I groaned as I just flew up the stairs and almost ran into a big chested man who looked just as powerful as Goku. "Eh, who's this weakling, Trunks?" The man bellowed since he had a semi deep voice unlike Goku whose voice was high and a little pitchy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dad! This is Agoma. She's a Sayian!" by the look on his Dad's face, it looked like he didn't believe Trunks one bit.

"I doubt that highly, son." He said crossing his arms over his chest, he was wearing normal clothes. He wore a mahogany red vest with black pants and a black shirt under the vest.

**(AN: in the series, he mostly wears a blue sleeveless shirt and real baggy white pants)**

"No, Dad! I'm serious she is!" Trunks turns to me with a pleading voice. "Agoma, please show my Dad that you are!" I thought for a second. "Hm, fine! I'll do it. Just stand back." I said as I stepped towards his Dad and away from Trunks and Goten.

I let out a big yell. *I don't know what word to use to describe how they yell* "HAAA!" Within just a second I transformed into a super Sayian. The man in front of me smirked and let out a loud laugh that didn't last but just a second.

"So you really are a Sayian. Why don't you show me your powers?" He sounded a little cocky and I always hated it when people turned cocky cause to me that meant they weren't serious about fighting me.

I leered at him. "Why don't you give me your name, since you are a Sayian I presume." I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for an answer from the Sayian.

"My name is Prince Vegeta of the former planet Vegeta. How is it that a Sayian like you doesn't even know my name?" Vegeta apparently had a big ego and a big head as well.

"I never lived on planet Vegeta. I was told I was _only_ born on planet Vegeta but was going to be killed by the royal circle including your father. So my parents sent me in a pod to another planet where I was raised." I grinned at his disbelief.

"Then how is it that you landed on this planet? And what are you here for anyway?" Vegeta was being a little too noisy for my taste.

"Enough talking you want to fight me or not!" I yelled at him, getting irritated at every little thing he asked about me.

"Fine, we'll fight!" He said as he too went Super Sayian. He led me to his special training room which was supposedly indestructible from the inside.

"You ready?" He asked as he prepared a power orb.

"Oh hell yeah!" I cried as I flung an energy disc at him which he blocked before sending a ray of power orbs at me which I blocked every single one.

"How is that possible!?" Goten cried from the other side of the viewing room. "She must be stronger than anyone though!" Trunks exclaimed as he watched me send several disc Vegeta's way.

He blocked two but got hit in the side with the third one. "Not bad!" He cried as he sent another wave of orbs at me. I quicken my speed to keep in time with the orbs so I could send one back at him.

I managed to do just that as it hit him in the gut. "Haaa!" I cried out as I powered up to Super Sayian 2.

"Going to play hard ball then? Fine!" He cried as he fired a laser beam from his palm at me which I kept dodging until it hit my arm.

"Gah!" I winced as the beam left a burn on my arm. I fired one back at him repeatedly until it hit him in the chest. "Lucky shot!" He cried as he came at me head on.

"I doubt you'll do well in close combats!" He replies as I hit him head on with my own punches which half of them don't even miss while his, only three or four got me but no serious damage taken from them as I knocked him backwards.

Goten stared in amazement. "She's keeping up with Vegeta! Nobody can keep up with him except Dad!" he exclaimed. Even Trunks was surprised about how his Dad was getting pushed back by a girl with the same amount of experience as Gohan.

I kept putting on the pressure for Vegeta. He was starting to get tired out while I wasn't even breaking a sweat. "Give up yet, Vegeta?" I smirked as I lowered myself down to the ground a few feet away from him in case he wanted to charge at me.

He tried to lift his head up from the ground after I had grabbed him from behind and slammed him into the ground. "You're strong, I'll give you that much." He moaned as he carefully climbed to his feet, testing his limbs out in case the fall broke any of them.

"You earned my respect after that much damage done. What is your reason for coming to my home?" He asked as we walked out of the training room. "Trunks said it would be ok if I could stay here, since I have no place to go to." Vegeta didn't even get mad from the expression he had on his face, seemed more like he was proud.

"You're welcome to stay. But you have to stay in Trunks room since we don't have a guest room fixed up yet." Vegeta said as he led us to the kitchen so he could get an ice pack for me and him.

"Yet? You mean you plan on fixing one up in this place?" I asked, accepting the ice pack from him and placed it on my burned arm.

"Yes, actually. Bulma is working right now on that." I looked a little distraught. "Who's Bulma? Your wife?" I said a little smartass-like.

"Yes and No in a way." I had taking a gulp of water when he said that and almost choked if Goten hadn't slammed his fist on my back. "Thank *cough* you. Now how is it that it's both?" I asked.

"Well, it's complicated and you're not old enough to understand" Vegeta stammered a bit, getting a little hot under the collar according to his flustered face.

**(AN: and yes Agoma is very observant and highly skillful with her words. She's the first OC character I have who does this)**

I didn't want to be noisy like he was with me earlier so I left it at that. "Hey, Trunks can you show me where your room is? I want to freshen up." I asked, he looked a little too eager to please as he took my hand and ran with Goten and me up another set of stairs.

"Here it is!" He said as he clicked a button that opened the door and showed me a big room that had two beds on opposite sides of the room. "Come find us out in the game room later when you're done ok? Oh and the bathroom is to the right of this room. You can't miss it because it says bathroom on it!" Trunks teased on that last part as he and Goten took off running down stairs.

I got a chance to relax, so I decided to check out the bathroom. I clicked the button for the door. "Wow!" I stared in amazement. The room was all blue, blue curtains blue floor rugs blue tub even a blue toilet. I looked through the cabinets for antibiotics for the scraps I earned in the scuffle with Vegeta.

"Oh, here it is." I said as I pulled it out of the mirror cabinet. I sprayed the noticeable wounds and my burn before putting it back in the cabinet. 'Ok now that that's done,' I scratched my head, but I ended up feeling something wet and warm on in my hair.

I pulled my hand back down to see some blood on my fingertips. "I better wash my hair then." I said to myself as I just turned on the faucet in the bath tub, the water felt good against my somewhat dry hair.

After drying my hair I looked outside to see it was getting dark. I heard some noise in Trunks' room so I went to check. I look in to see Goten and Trunks having a pillow fight on his bed. "Did your mom give you permission to stay the night, Goten?" I asked as I walked to the other bed.

"Yeah she said it was ok as long as Gohan can come get me tomorrow." Goten replies as he got knocked off of Trunks' bed. "Hey!" He cried as he fell on the floor.

Trunks doesn't even notice Goten getting back up on the bed as he asked me once I got settled on the edge of the other bed. "Hey, Agoma?" I look up at him. "Yeah?" I said, as Goten sat down next to Trunks getting a little curious himself about what Trunks was gonna say.

"Um I was wondering, how'd you get into this whole mess anyway? What made you come here for?" I noticed how Trunks was choosing his words carefully trying not to sound too insensitive.

"Heh, well you see it all started…"

**Me: cliffhanger once again! :)**

**Ashley: why? I don't even understand who these characters are that much? :/**

**Me: that's because you have to watch Dragon ball z to understand. You really don't have to watch Dragon ball too much even though it shows more characters and how they met and everything but it's kind of slow. It's much easier if you read some of the manga then watch some of the anime to kind of understand how they sound and act.**

**Brona: that's a little confusing. **

**Me: trust me I'm not even gonna get into Dragon ball GT.**

**Annie: there's another one?! O.o**

**Me: yeah but it's kinda out there a bit. You're at the point where everyone's grown up including Goten and Trunks and there's even a new character, Gohan's daughter Pan.**

**Ashley: wow! **

**Brona: it sounds insane in a way.**

**Me: believe what you want. We'll see you next time!**


End file.
